Rainbow Skies
by BladeBlaster
Summary: The 10th generation has been sent to Earthland . An has now joined with Fairy Tail , now unable to use their flames & now need to use magic , can they get home ? And is this Fairy Tail friend or foe ? Find out ( TsunaXLucy )(main pairing )( EnmaXWendy )( side pairing )
1. Chapter 1 Rainbow shooting star

Dame-Tsuna & Loser-Enma were running from a dog as crazily as usual , cause god knows dogs hate them .

Hibari was just sitting on the rooftops amused by this , also Murkuro not really like Chrome , Chrome just sat in a tree hopping the 10th Vongola & Shimon boss were gonna be alright . While Yammato , Gokudera , Rhoinel were trying to help the dame hopeless mafia bosses . Lambo was there to laughing at the two mafia bosses .

Then the area glowed bright green it was totally invelpoed & ... They were gone

Meanwhile in Earthland ...

The team of Natsu , Grey , Lucy , & Erza came back from a mission ( note: this takes place after the 7 year gape & before GMG . ) They'd were interrupted from talking when they saw a shine of green the a rainbow shooting star in the middle of day . They all turned their head in shock as the whole town shrieked in terror & awe of the strange event taking place .

" Umm ... Natsu what's that " Lucy was underly shocked by this strange event .

Natsu : It could be an enemy guild trying to attack Magnolia to stop us from being in the Grand Magic Games .

Grey : Yeah yo gotta point piro

Erza : Grrrrrrrrrr ... STOP FIGHTING

( And without a second thought the two arguing mages stopped fighting )

The whole guild came out & rusted to the forest along with the team of fairy tail mages .

There was weird rainbow smoke & a crator that you'd think a double X-Burner would of caused . The guild master came forward an told the other Fairy Tail members to stay back as he went into the smoke at saw ...

9 teens laying on the ground bunched up together in a pile , covered in dust like if the fall did't even effect them at all . The guild master felt a terrorfiying amount of magical power inside the teens , that would even make him one of the wizard saints shake in fear . Then the rest of the guild came up behind the master , & just starred there with their eyes wide open . As they saw the teens that fell from who knows how high in the air just get up an start wiping the dust off them like their fall was nothing .

The mysterious group of teens looked up to see the Fairy Tail guild & the whole magnolia staring at them .

" Hieeeeeeee " Tsuna & Enma screamed awkwardly as they noticed the people . " Juudimane , what is it ... Ehhh " Soon Gokudera also noticed that's when the other guardians looked up " Kufu this is an interesting seen " Only Muruko or Yammato would just laugh at this perdictument they were in .

Gokudera : ( he pointed at Happy ) Look Juudimane a flying cat , it's a real UMA .

Rhoinel : I am confused to the EXTREME , WHY ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE SARRING AT US TO THE EXTREME !

Yammato : Maybe there's something on our faces .

Hibari : Anymore staring an I'll bite someone to death .

( The crowd of people flinched except Erza & Gazule ( I don't know how to spell his name ) Muruko just laughed at the threat & the other teen were terrorfied at the idea )

Chrome : Muruko-Sama were are we ?

Muruko : Kufu I don't know

Gokudera : Look Juudimane , there's 3 , even more UMA's .

Happy : What's a UMA , Lucy ?

Lucy : Like I'd know , what these guys are talking about .

Lambo : Tsuna , I'm getting hungry ( He launched himself into Tsuna's hands facing Tsuna ) I want some takoyaki !

Enma took a glance at the crowd he knew that they weren't in Namiori , maybe another time period . Tsuna just assumed that they were pulled into another dimension for Byakuran's sick entertainment . None of them really knew how to react to this situation so Tsuna just decided to ask .

Tsuna : ( still unsure what to say , so he just went with ) Umm... Were are we

Makatof : You are in Fiore in the town of Magnolia .

Natsu : You know Earthland

All the teen sweat dropped & just said questionably " Earthland ? " . At that point they knew they were definitely in another dimension .

Both sides just starred awkwardly while Hibari grunted at the idea of not being in Namimori .

So they were just left with one thing . " Well if you don't have anywhere to say you can join the magical guild Fairy Tail " Mirajane suggested . The teens just assumed that magic was flames & a Fairy Tail was some familiga they never heard about . They didn't really have a choice for the time being a decided to join .

They when to Fairy Tail & got strange looks from others , Natsu was just excited at new members .

" Well where do you want the emblem ? "

Tsuna : Umm orange right shoulder I guess .

Enma : Red left shoulder ...

Gokudera : Bah ...Dark Red right hand

Yammato : Hmm I guess light blue left hand for me , right is already taken .

Mirajane just pondered on what that ment , she didn't really know .

Lambo : Lambo wants green back , green like lime candy ( or whatever the candy Lambo likes is called )

Hibari : Hmph ... Purple... Neck

Mirajane knew people in Fairy Tail didn't usually choose there , but it wasn't as weird as choosing to have it on your tongue .

Muruko : Kufu indigo , hand

Chrome : Umm... Same as Muruko-Sama

Thats when she wanted to question why but just didn't try to question it .

Thats where they met up with a table with Natsu's group , while they had questions thrown at them . Weirdly Muruko could give answers to some to cover their real story up . Tsuna & the others not Hibari cause after getting his emblem he just slept on the roof were in awe Muruko could cover them so easily .

Friendships were made & they were able to sneak off alone an find out what there magic was .

Tsuna had became a fire & ice dragon slayer & his magic could allow him to turn HDWM the only ability he attained from their world . Enma could use earth/gravity magic similar to before & like Tsuna it makes his flame appear . Gokudera could reaquip weapons that looked exactly like his dinamites & system CIA , & could reaquip armor like Erza that looked like his cambio fornia . Yammato could use water/ice magic & he still had his katana from his father ( I can't remember it's name ) . Rhoinel could use partial takeover on his arms & healing magic . Lambo could obviously use lighting . Hibari could explode everything he touches & a little ice magic . Muruko could still make illusions , & Chrome has the 7 rainbow gate keys ( I made up these keys , also I don't really know what to get her I need suggestions for Chrome ) .

Thats it for now sorry for misspelling some Fairy Tail names I watch the dub no the sub & please review for more ideas on what to do for this crossover . Thanks for reading bye be .


	2. Chapter 2 Team Vongola

Ch 2 ' Team Vongola '

It had been a week & Tsuna , Enma , Gokudera , & Yammato decided to be a team . The Fairy Tail mages still wanted to know what their magic was , but when they'd ask they'd change the subject . Mainly cause half of them didn't know the name of theirs & are still figuring out the odds & ins in theirs . Rhoinel has teamed up with Elfman , because of their ' similarities ' & have became friends . Lambo's with Gozule ( I still don't know how to spell his name it's the iron dragon slayer ) mainly cause Lambo's has gotten a brotherly bond , & he also is now friends with Lily . Murkuro & Chrome are obviously teamed up . And Hibari ... Still being Hibari .

Natsu : Your going on your first mission can we go ?!

Gokudera : Bah , Juudimane doesn't need help .

Natsu : Hey ! What you saying !

( Him & Gokudera soon bumped heads looking very comical )

" What I'm saying , I'm saying your too WEAK " " Oh yeah fight me ! Octopus head " " DONT EVER CALL ME THAT LIZARD BREATH ! " " WHAT WAS THAT BOMB BRAIN ! " ( they only know Gokudera's magic cause Gokudera asked saw Erza do hers & asked how to do it like her ( it was so he could be more ' useful' to Juudimane ) ) " Ma ma you to " Yammoto tried to calm the two down before they started a fight . They both punched Yammato & he fell down . ( He actually wasn't that hurt by the dragon slayer , which made Erza a bit suspicious about their new friend & want to challange them to a fight sometime )

Rhoinel : YEAH LETS FIGHT TO THE EXTREME !

Elfman : YEAH LIKE A REAL MAN !

Tsuna & Enma got scaried hopefully this wouldn't attract Hibari's attention . And it did ...

With all the ruckus of everyone except Muruko , Chrome , Yammato , Lucy , Wendy , Erza , Tsuna , Enma , & the Exeeds fighting .

Rhoinel used the takeover on his arms of some sort of golem . And roundhouse kicked some Fairy Tail member , while standing with his hands . Jumped up on his feet & punches Fairy Tail members with Elfman . His kicks & punches sent air that cut some of of the members , cause of his traces of wind magic . An he & Elfman started head butting people like bosses .

Lucy & the others not fighting sweat dropped at the sight .

Lucy : So that what his magic is , it's like Elfman .

Tsuna : ( sweat dropping ) Only Rhoinel would do something like this .

Muruko : Kufu , the guy that's like Xanxus & Gokudera are fighting ( While he was sitting in the bar by Chrome , he was drinking )

Tsuna looked over so did Enma & they both mentally screamed at the sight .

Gozule : Come on , silver hair

Gokudera : Let's go scrap metal ! Reaquip Cambio Fornia ( altered )!

Their was storm flame red light envloping Gokudea . He had red V shaped sun glasses , With dinamites going horizontally around his chest & arms , also a black belt also cover with dinamites . He had a black under shirt with a crimson chest plate with the Vongola emblem . White lines went across the under , he also had crimson shoulder pads with the storm emblem . With crimson like blaster cannons on his arms , that has two black blades coming out the front & a skull disign on the cannons . He had black pants with crimson knee guards & metallic shoes . ( it's not his vongola gear made to resemble the concept is from the Vongola gear , cambio fornia but it's not it )

Gozule : Ha look at that buffe

Gokudera : That's not all reaquip operation AIC ( It's CIA backwards not that good at names )

Red skulls in the shape of 3 triangles crossed with an X of red bones while inside tinted red floating shields .

Tsuna : ( whispers ) That looks like the system CIA ( none heard except Erza who was easedropping )

Gokudera put in a cigarette that when with his Cambio fornia armor , it was red shaped like a pipe .

Gazule braced himself for Gokudera's attack wanting to see what he'd do . Gokudera grabbed six dinamites in both hands & lighting fast , to fast to be seen loaded his cannons . He pointed the cannons at Gozule , you could see equations in his sunglasses calculating trajectory of the cannons . As four scopes in front of the glasses appeared . Gozule turned his hands metal & covered himself like a shied .

Gokudera : Fire ( His voice changed & will always sound robotic , as long as his Cambio Fornia is equipped )

The cannon shot stopped all the yelling & people being bitten to death because ...

The blast blew up half the guild hall & and left a crater , also a lot of dust . Good thing the ones not fighting were on the opposite side of the blast . But all but the hitmans eyes went wide as they looked at the damage . For once , Tsuna & Enma were not surprised they saw it coming & Yammato just laughed it off . Muruko wasn't impressed & Chrome hopped for the safety of the members on the other side of the cannon . Hibari poked his head out the rumble & stood up wiping off the dust , though he had a few minor scratches but no blood . Rhoinel poked up of the rumble & raise his hands chanting " EXTREME ! " , as Natsu & Grey crawled out of the rumble covered in bruises . An Gozule layed defeated on the ground withis mouth open .

Lambo was with the Exceeds & came running to Gozule with Lily .

Lambo : STUPIDERA THERE IS SUCH A THING AS HOLDING BACK !

Gokudera : WHAT YA MEAN STUPID COW I DID , didn't I , I was sure I only put 5% in the blast .

Natsu : THAT WAS 5% WHATS 100% LIKE ! ( Natsu said excited at Gokudera's power ) You really are strong .

Gokudera : OF COURSE I AM IM JUUDIMANE 'S RIGHT HAND MAN !

Natsu : Wow good for Tsuna you may be as strong as Guildarts , with someone as strong as you protecting him I'd doubt you'd need help ( Natsu said all cheery & Gokudera pat himself on the back & actually smiled back with a big grin for once , looks like he could actually befriend the dragonslayer . )

Tsuna : He actually incourages Gokudera's rash behavior ( but then he smiled ) It's a good thing Gokudera has someone else to reach out to .

Lucy : ( looks at Tsuna & smiles ) Well Natsu has the ability to make everyone he meets simile .

Tsuna : ( looks back at Lucy ) Hmm ... Natsu he's like a sky that envelops everything ( He'd have a sky flame back in our world Tsuna thought )

How was that chapter still new to writing fights , hope that was good enough , next chapter team Vongola is going on their first mission . You'll get to see Tsuna fight with his new dragonslayer abilities , leave some ideas for the FanFiction in the reviews . Thanks for reading , hopefully next time the guid dips rebuilt .


	3. Chapter 3 First Mission part 1

Sorry if the past chapters aren't that good , I but when you read please tell others I want this Fic to be long . So it can fill the void in KHR fans hearts . Please

/

Chapter 3 First Mission

/

Tsuna : Oh yeah , with the the fight that I forget we were gonna have a mission.

At were Gokudera amust the rumble ...

Gokudera : I am strong but when the 10th fights he doesn't need help .

Grey : You gonna be kidding

Gokudera : Non, I'm not ( he walks up to Natsu injured on the ground & knees whispering something in Natsu's ear ) If you think I'm strong the 10th way stronger then me .

Natsu : ( looks at Tsuna ) Noway , is he that strong ? ( Natsu said getting excited )

Back to the others ...

Yammato : Yo Tsuna

Tsuna : Wait Yammato , where we you ?

Yammato : During while everyone was playing I got us a job & got it set up we can go now .

( Tsuna & Enma sweat dropped at Yammato's convince )

Tsuna : Umm ... Hey Gokudera , we can go on the mission Yammato already picked it out .

Meanwhile with Gokudera ...

Gokudera : Oh Juudimane , ok I'm coming ( He already de quip after the explosion )

So there as the guild was getting fixed & god knows they can't build stuff without destroying it , it was left to the rest of Fairy Tail .

Tsuna : What is the mission anyway

Enma : ( sweat dropping & hiding behind Tsuna just in case it was something outrageous ) Umm ... Yammato what did you pick ?

Yammato : We have to slay a mythical beast

( That's the point when Tsuna slapped himself , he should of picked the mission )( Enma go scared & hid behind Tsuna )

Gokudera : Bah , 10th can slay any beast , he already beat the marshmallow freak & melon head , the pineapple head to .

On the way Tsuna felt his hyper intrution & looked to see an orange egg .

Tsuna : ( He looked over ) An egg ?

Gokudera : Is it a UMA ?

Tsuna : ( Picked it up & felt warmth , at the same time felt nostilgia , it felt like his sky lion Nat-su but , different ) Hmm ... What do you think it is , my hyper intrution senses no harm . An also I feel a flame like , back at our world a dying will flame .

Gokudera : A UMA from our dimension ?

Enma : You mean it's like a box animal ?

Yammato : So it's different , like it has magic ? Magic & flames ?

Tsuna : I'm not sure but I have a felling we should take it with us .

Gokudera : Okay , if Juudimane says ( I wanna studie it when it hatches Gokudera thought )

/

They finally got to the town but it was in ruins ...

Tsuna : Who could of done this ? ( the sight reminded him of the future )

Enma : What kinda monster are we facing ( Enma panicked )

/

The citizens were screaming in terror as they were being attack by dragon like creatures .

" I ... Can't...Watch...This " A anime shadow cas pt over Tsuna eyes , as he passed the egg to Enma & the whole team felt a ' EXTREME ' amount of magic power coming from Tsuna in a flash he disappeared .

Tsuna charged at the creatures with the anime shadow still there with streams of orange . In a flash all the robots were torn apart & filled with holes , while Tsuna standed amunst the rumble . You could see an orange flame had appeared on his head as his eyes showed to also have turned orange . He had not of had his gloves but you could see chaotic orange flames in his hands ( which reminded Yammato & Gokudera of the flames of wrath )

The villagers looked in awe & looked at the destruction , defiantly Fairy Tail .

Benford ( can't think of a name but an oc old man ) : Thank you , for saving our town .

Tsuna : ( Went out of HDWM , cause he wasn't using his magic & his magic power dramatically dropped ) Oh , Umm your welcome .

Benford : ( looked shocked at the difference in his personally ) So you must be one of the mages that signed up for the job .

Tsuna : ( blushed at that thought ) Umm ... Yes

The others of team Vongola came down ...

Enma : You were amazing

Gokudera : You kicked butt Juudimane

Yammato : Yeah Tsuna amazing

That just made Tsuna blush more , he thought he didn't really deserve the phrase he barely used 1% .

Tsuna :( flalling his hands ) No I don't deserve it that was barely 1%

Benford : 1% ?

In the distance a old female enemy of Natsu was watching ...

" 1% interesting " You could see the shine of her sunglasses " I'll have some fun with this one , a great test subject . " Fading into black ...

Benford asked the team it stay over for a feast for saving them , but the hour before ...

" NOW MY MINI DRAGONOIDS CAPTURE THAT FAIRY ! " ( I can't remember that crazy girls name )

The place was flooded with the mini dragonoids ...

Tsuna : Oh no

Gokudera : Requip Cambio Forna (altered) & operation AIC !

Yammato : ( Said something in some ancient language that ment ' ice sword ' )

Shingure Soen Ryu's blade was enveloped with ice as he used his multiple forms on the dragonoids .

Enma : Earth giant slayer magic ( made it up for the fic ) Terrorform crusher ( I know lame name still not good with names )

Tsuna grabbed the egg & held it close to him as the others fought ' I'll protect you ' Tsuna mumbled as the egg glowed a bit .

All the dragonoids were easily owned when & mechanical hand grabbed Tsuna , it was the creep in some Eggman ripoff hover craft .

Tsuna : ( Struggled ) Let...go

( the female creep ) : I can't do that I need you for this

Tsuna stopped struggling & looked wide eyed at a mechincal dragon that resembled a Gola Mosca , Tsuna knew what that ment .

/

Hopefully that was good I wanted to leave at a cliffhanger . An what is inside the egg Tsuna found ? Why is it so special ? Is it a UMA ? Will I ever remember that creepy pedo name ? Need suggestions for the Fic in the reviews . Thanks for reading .


	4. Chapter 4 First Mission Part 2 Neo Drago

All the recent updates is because right now I have a lot of free time . I'm also bored & feel like writing FanFiction . Hope this chapter will have more & better action then the last .

Tsuna stared up at the dragon that resembled a Gola Mosca & it gave memories he wished he could forget . ( Tsuna gripped the egg tightly )

( Tsuna was thrown into the mouth by the robotic hand )

... Will Tsuna be okay

/

Gokudera saw the explosions & told the others ...

They went out of the building with Benford & saw ... The monsters of monsters

Benford : My word what is that behemoth ?

Gokudera : This must be the final one

Yammato : So this is the final boss battle , it's like a video game .

Gokudera : Baseball idiot this is no game !

Yammato : Ma Ma , lighten up & let's have some fun .

Gokudera : Hmph ...

Enma : Ooooo ... Wait where's Tsuna ?

Yammato : He must of gone ahead

/

Neo Dragonoid : ( it's an upgrade from the one Natsu was in ) RAWR ... RAWR !

" Earth Giant slayer magic , Tempest Gaia "

A giant earth golem came out of the ground & started fighting the dragon .

( That creep pedo ) : Your no match for my Neo Dragonoid !

Gokudera : X-Storm Cannon !

Gokudera loaded his cannons with different fuel from his belt . Then crossed his arms in an X & aimed it for Neo Dragonoid . In front of the two blades scopes appeared along with equations on his glasses .

Gokudera : Charging 20% FIRE ! ( he said with a robotic tint in his voice )

The blade when up as the skull emblems glowed & shot a red beam at the Neo Dragonoid .

Yammato ran up towards the Dragonoid leaving a trail of water that turned into spikey ice . Till it made the japenese symbol for ice , before the red beam hit .

Yammato : Shigure Soen 12 ( Magic Edition ) Eternal freezing rain !

Which enveloped the robot in ice but as the ice formed the robot ate the ice ... Yep that's right it ate it .

And the robot only got stronger !

Yammato : ( With a shocked expression ) No..wa...y !

/

Then the giant red beam hit and ...

The Neo Dragonoid was barley scratched ...

It just regenerated inmeaditly after ...

Neo Dragonoid : RRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR ! ( It used both hands & banged its chest like a monkey while breathing fire )

Gokudera : ( Looks shocked ) WHAT 20% SHOULD OF BEEN MORE THAN ENOUGH !

( The golem Enma made wasn't doing much damage either with all it's punches & kicks only minor damage )

Enma : ( sitting on the golems shoulder ) DANG IT ! Earth giant slayer magic Gaia's porcupine blades !

( Clumps of earth created from the ground came up & turned into sharp blades )

Enma : ( Took up both hands & clashed them together ) Crash !

( They were about to collide with the Dragonoid ... But they for some reason stopped )

/

Gokudera : WHYD YA STOP ENNA !

/

The golem morphed down to normal rocks , as Enma sat there on his knees with a blank expression .

Yammato : Enma ?

Enma : That's not a robot ...

Gokudera : What are you saying look at it ?!

Enma : Th..at..s...not..a..ro...bot

( The creepy pedo grinned ): So you found it out ( her glasses shined )

Enma : Th..at...s..

Gokudera : Stop mumbling !

Enma : That's ...

Gokudera : WHATTTTTTTT ! CUT TO THE CHASE !

Yammato : Calm down , tell us Enma ( as he got on his knees & put his hands on Enma's shoulders )

Enma : Ts...

Gokudera : What ?

( The pedo grinned more )

Enma : THATTS TTTTTSSSSSSUUUUUUNNNNNAAAAAA !

( Gokudera & Yammato both looked shocked when Gokudera stood up )

Gokudera : THERES NOWAY THAT CAN BE JUUDIMANE HES STRONG !

Neo Dragonoid : Gaoooooooooo!ddddderrrrrraaawrrrrrrrrrrr !

Yammato : Did that thing ?

( The creepy pedo's smile was wider , if that was possible )

/

A familiar brunnet & an egg floating in some sort of space ...

( Tsuna's flames were being sucked right out of him )

Tsuna : AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR ! ( Tsuna clutched his head which was filled with great pain )

His hands were moving around like they were malfunctioning while in a fist , spewing out flames like crazy .

Tsuna : AHHHHHHHRRRRRRWWWWWAAAAAAAARRRRRR ! HHHHEELLLLLLLPPPPPRRRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR !

( His head felt like it was gonna combust open )

Tsuna : RAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRRGGGGGGGDDDEEEERAAAA ! YYYYYAAAWWWWAAAATTTOOO

!

( his eyes started twitching in & out of HDWM )

" What...doowwwarrr...IIRRRRRWWWRRRR "" His mind was all over the place .

Everytime he tried to think it changed , as he started getting confused of what he was thinking about .

( As he strained himself turning to the egg )

Then he remembered finding it & the feeling he got ...

Then the egg wabled a bit & Tsuna's eyes went wide . He remembered he needed something to protect . He remembered all his friends , adventures , & Fairy Tail .

Tsuna : Fa..rawr...ry...tawr..Fairy Tail

( He felt a warm light of a sky flame that became visible in the egg )

All Tsuna's strength came back & stronger tenfold .

" I'll overcharge this abomination " Tsuna finally thought clearly .

Tsuna : HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ( Charging DBZ style as a giant flame appeared behind him )

He started looking dragon like as he accidentally taped into the DragonForce . His magic input jumped through the roof . As a giant orange dragon appeared behind him . His clothes teared a bit & the Fairy Tail emblem was visible . He looked like a boss .

As the more his magic power grew the egg glowed orange , even brighter .

robotic voice : Systems overllooooooddiiingggg...?! Ca...n'ttt...taaaakkeee...mmmagic power !

/

( creepy pedo ) : NO THATS IMPOSSIBLE ! NEO DRAGONOID IS FLAWLESS !

Gokudera : Bah , guess ot isn't so flawless then , Juudimane is invincible .

( Big cracks appeared on the Dragonoid as orange light creaked out )

It exploded leaving ashes ... As Tsuna sat in the ashes of the incinerated robot holding the egg as the egg stopped glowing , as he was back to normal . The egg moved around a bit .

/

Hope that was good , was the action good enough ? Is the egg ready to hatch ? What's in it ? Is the mission over ? Have they won ? What will happen to the creepy pedo ? Will her name ever be remembered ? Thanks for reading . Leave ideas for the FanFiction in the reviews .


	5. Chapter 5 Baby Kitten

5th chapter & still no reviews guys that cruel ) ' :

:( Oh well Next Chapter 5 :)

/

Tsuna sat there with dust & debri all over his face & clothes , now he's gonna have to change out of his Namimori Middle School uniform . It was torn to , let's just say it was practically ruined if Reborn was there he'd probably make him endure harsh training , good thing Reborn wasn't there .

/

Gokudera/Enma/Yammato : Juudimane/Tsuna are you okay !

Tsuna : Yeah an ... ?!

( The orange egg in Tsuna's moved around & glowed )

They all gazed at the egg crattled in Tsuna's arms ... It was gonna hatch soon .

And before Tsuna forgot he froze the creepy pedo .

Tsuna : ( still looking at the egg ) You can take the culprit to the magic counsel .

Benford : ( nodded ) It's the least we can do for your services , & here ( give 100,000,000 $ , or whatever their currency is )

They all looked wide eyed before they could refuse Gokudera already took it . From there they went back to Magnolia with qiet a story to tell & a possible new member ( egg ) .

/

Weirdly enough they were able to fix it really fast when team Vongola walked in ...

Natsu : Dang that must of been quite a mission .

Yammato : Yeah , I found it upstairs

( All the Fairy Tail sweat dropped at Yammato's stupidity )

Yammato : What ?

Gray : You do know that was an S class mission right ?

Tsuna : It was , that explains a lot .

Enma : ( sweat drops ) No wonder the guy gave us so much money after it was done .

Lucy : How much ?

Gokudera : ... Bah about 100,000,000$

Rhoinel : THATS EXTREME

Elfman : YEAH YOU GOT PAID LIKE REAL MAN !

Lucy : Kiwa

Tsuna : ( looks down & sees the egg glowing again ) We found it abandoned on the way .

( The egg started cracking & leak out orange light )

Gokudera : It's defiantly a UMA

( It hatched & they all saw the most kiwa thing ever )

It was a baby exceed that looked a bit like happy , but it was orange .

Its big eyes looked up at Tsuna & it had HDWM eyes like Tsuna's from Monster Tamer Tsuna .

All the girls : It's so kiwa !

" Mommy " It said looking at Tsuna reaching out it's stubby hands . Tsuna blushed . It stretched out its little wings & flew up out Tsuna's hands " Mommy " it repeating then landed in Tsuna's hands " Tuna ... Tsuna is mommy " The baby exeed said . It was so kiwa , the girls were squealing . Tsuna blushed then thought " What am I gonna name it ? " Then he remembered his ansestor & all he had tried to do so he decided .

Tsuna : ( smiles ) His name will be Giotto

( All the guardians & Enma remembered that name it was the name of the first Vongola )

Lucy : Wow , good name how'd you come up with that .

Tsuna : It came to me

/

Later after walking around the town carrying Giotto ...

He came across Lucy's apartment , they'd got one easily with all the reward money .

Giotto : ( looks up ) What is it Tsuna-nii

Tsuna : It's nothing ( they bumped into Lucy )

Lucy : Oh , sorry for running into you .( gets up )

Tsuna : ( getting up ) No it's my fault

Lucy : No no it's my fault ( waving both her hands ) An you need new clothes I can make you some .

Like Tsuna could refuse .

They spent the night at Lucy's & Tsuna & Giotto ended up sleeping together it looked adorable ...

Lucy finished & woke the two up & had Tsuna try it on .

It resembled Natsu's suit after the 7 year time skip . He had long sleeves instead of black it was light blue , also didn't have a scarf . It had a orange Fairy Tail emblem in the back that was medium sized in the upper part of the back . Giotto got a red backpack that covered his Fairy tail emblem he got the other day on his back it was blue . The bands on Tsuna's arms were dark blue , also the belt & the lines on the outside were orange .

Tsuna : It's good thanks Lucy , you didn't need to do this . ( Tsuna blushed )

Giotto : Thank you Miss Lucy .

Lucy : It's fine . And one more thing .

Tsuna : What you don't need to you've done enough .

( Lucy gives him a necklace in the shape of an metal red Fairy Tail emblem )

Lucy : Here it's for luck , your still new & you'll need some especially to deal with those crazy friends . ( Lucy blushed a bit )

Tsuna : ... ( Tsuna couldn't help but blush ) Thanks Lucy it's great .

( Tsuna puts it around his neck )

Tsuna : Well I gotta go if I don't get home Gokudera might blow up half the town .( Then Tsuna ran out blushing )

Giotto : ( In Tsuna's hands ) Miss Lucy is nice , she can be mama , Daddy Tsuna-nii .

Tsuna : ( Blushing ) Shhhhhhhh! Giotto that's not how it is .

Giotto : Tsuna-nii like Miss Lucy

Tsuna : Should a day year olds be thing of stuff like that ?

/

An as Tsuna excepted Gokudera was throwing a fit asking for Juudimane in the guild hall ...

Tsuna : Gokudera calm down I'm fine I spent the night with Lucy .

( That gave him the ' your totally in love ' look from Levy )

Giotto : Hi Goku-nii

Gokudera : I'm so glad your okay Juudimane ( Then he did the whole I'm not worthy to be your right hand man routine )

Natsu : You guys team is gonna be great considering you were able to complete an S class mission as your first mission .

Gokudera : It was all Juudimane

Happy : ( goes on Gokudera's shoulder ) Don't be modest your a really strong guy Gokudera .

Yammato : But Tsuna was kinda the reason we were able to complete it though .

" Bossu's really amazing " Chrome thought , while sitting next to Muruko still drinking .

Muruko : Kufu decimo never seizes to amaze me .

Hibari : Hmph

Lambo was playing with the other exceeds & Giotto flew over , joined them .

They sat around talking for the rest of the day ...

/

But then something unexpected happend it was horrible ...

/

Just how kiwa is Giotto ? Does Tsuna like Lucy ? Does Lucy like Tsuna ? Can Tsuna ever leave Gokudera alone without Gokudera blowing stuff up ? How was the guild fixed so quickly ? What is this new threat ? Thanks for reading . Leave ideas for the FanFiction in the reviews .


End file.
